


Between The Lines

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: What was really going through Tommy and Barbara's minds during the 'Romeo & Juliet staged' conversation at the hotel in the episode "Deception On His Mind"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> All spoken lines are taken verbatim from the DVD subtitles

I can hear Tommy outside talking to Azhar. Intrigued, I go to the window and look out. I am surprised and a little concerned to see that Tommy looks sad and lonely, turning his phone over in his hands. I wonder if he is missing Helen; it can’t be easy for them being apart when they should be on their honeymoon. I lean out of the window and call out to him.

“You haven’t told me about the wedding yet.”

He looks up at me and smiles, clipping his phone to his belt.

“Hi.” His voice is soft, perhaps a little wistful, “ah, Mexico. Little white church on top of a cliff overlooking the Pacific.”

He looks so adorable that I can’t stop smiling at him in return.

“So what does it feel like, being married? Feel any different?”

“Totally different, and exactly the same.”

I sigh and gently shake my head. “Well, that’s helpful.”

His smile becomes a grin, but one that doesn’t really reach his eyes. “Well, except better.”

My concern grows, something isn’t right.

“How’s your brother?”

“He’s getting there.”

“And your mum?”

“Coping.”

Despite the melancholy surrounding him, he looks gorgeous, and a thrill runs through me every time I set eyes on him.

“You look great.” Did I really just say that out loud? Damage control time. “I mean, it’s probably the tan but you look really good. Marriage obviously suits you.”

“Everyone should do it.” Why do I not believe him? “Seems an interesting guy, your friend Azhar. How did you two…”

He can’t be jealous? 

“He’s a neighbour.”

“Right. And are you…”

He _is_ jealous!

“No, he’s just a neighbour.” I smile again, pleased that he’s jealous but at the same time not quite believing he can be. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I move back from the window.

“Sleep well.” His voice sounds wistful again. Out of sight my smile becomes a giddy grin.

~*~

As Azhar disappears through the front door of the hotel I stand to follow him, toying with my mobile phone. I should call Helen, find out how things are going in Cambridge with Pen, but I just can’t.

“You haven’t told me about the wedding yet.”

I look in the direction of her voice; Barbara is leaning out of the window and, even in her pyjamas and a hooded top, her hair messy, she takes my breath away. She is beautiful.

“Hi.” I glance down at my feet before continuing. “Ah, Mexico. Little white church on top of a cliff overlooking the Pacific.”

And the worst mistake I have ever made.

She smiles at me, and my heart stumbles in my chest. God I love her.

“So what does it feel like, being married? Feel any different?”

“Totally different, and exactly the same.”

She mocks me gently, shaking her head and sighing. “Well, that’s helpful.”

How can I tell you the truth? How can I explain that the problems that Helen and I had are still there, but now I am trapped? I can’t, so I fall back on a lie. “Well, except better.”

A look of concern flashes across her face, and I am worried that maybe I’m transparent; perhaps I always have been to her.

“How’s your brother?”

Changing the subject, that’s good. “He’s getting there.”

“And your mum?”

Safe ground, I can deal with this. “Coping.”

Her gaze softens. “You look great. I mean, it’s probably the tan but you look really good. Marriage obviously suits you.”

“Everyone should do it.” Only with the right person. “Seems an interesting guy, your friend Azhar. How did you two…”

She raises an eyebrow. “He’s a neighbour.”

“Right. And are you…” No, don’t answer that, I don’t think I can bear to hear that I’ve lost you, that there will never be a chance for me to put this mess right.

“No, he’s just a neighbour.” She playfully admonishes me, but I have hope. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She moves back from the window, and my heart stumbles again, wishing I was with her, in her arms and in her bed. Instead I smile fondly at where she had stood.

“Sleep well.”


End file.
